Code Sonic
by Animecartoonlover36
Summary: Lelouch and Shirley find a mysterious jewel. They then get transported into the world of Sonic Riders and turn into hedgehogs! Will they ever get back to their universe again? Or will they be stuck there forever? LelouchxShirley fluff in some chapters. CURRENTLY ON EDIT AND BEING REWRITTEN.
1. The Mysterious Jewel

Code Sonic

Chapter 1:

The Mysterious Jewel

Hey everyone! I am new to fanfiction. This will be my first story ever. Let me tell you about it. This is a crossover between Code Geass and Sonic the hedgehog. I don't own Code Geass, Lelouch, Shirley, Sonic the hedgehog, or other sonic characters. Enjoy! P.S. For my Code Geass stories, they won't have the war at all like the TV show. I don't like that war. It's too heartbreaking for me to write. P.S.S. Italics show the character's thought bubble.

It was a normal day at the Ashford Academy. Everyone was excused from classes just for a little while. Both Lelouch Lamperouge and Shirley Fenette decided to go outside and take a nice stroll around. Shirley had a crush with Lelouch but was afraid that he wouldn't be. But Lelouch also had a crush on her so they both had a small relationship with each other. While they were walking around, Shirley spotted something shiny on the grass far ahead.

"Hey Lulu," Shirley asked. "What's that over there in the grass?" She pointed towards the patch of grass that was shining. "Hmmm. I'm not sure, Shirley." Lelouch said while shrugging. "Hey, I'll race you there!" Shirley teased. She started to run ahead and leave him behind. "Wait! Hold on!" he yelled. He started to jog after her but couldn't catch up. _"That's not fair. She knows I can't run fast like her since I ditch gym class a lot." _he grumbled in his mind. _"But you know, she's cute when she teases like that." _He smirked. When he caught up with Shirley, she was examining the object on the grass.

He stared at the object on the grass before him. Lelouch never saw an object like this before. On the grass, was a…jewel? No, it wasn't like a regular jewel. It was a really big jewel that was the shape of a diamond and was dark red. It seemed to glow even brighter when they got closer to it. Shirley started to reach out her hand to touch it, to see if it was real. Lelouch suddenly felt weird, like something bad was going to happen. "Shirley, wait!" he cried out. It was too late. She touched the jewel and suddenly, the ground seemed to have disappeared and both dropped into what was like a portal. "Ahhhhhh!" they screamed. Then, everything went dark.

So, what you think of my first chapter? I hope you stay tuned for chapter 2! Please review! Bye!


	2. Hedgehog Transformation

Code Sonic

Chapter 2:

Hedgehog Transformation

Hey everyone! It's me again! I hope your enjoying this story! I don't own Code Geass, Lelouch, Shirley, Sonic the hedgehog, or other sonic characters. Enjoy!

In the dark, there was suddenly a loud groan. The figure stood up and brushed the dust off her. She glanced to her left and spotted her friend lying down, unconscious. "Hey, Lelouch! Wake up!" she shouted to him. She knelt down and shook her friend till he woke up. "Huh? Shirley?" he asked, still feeling tired. He opened his eyes and looked up into the face of a…hedgehog. "Whoa!" he yelled, as he scrambled up on his feet. "What's wrong Lulu?" Shirley asked, worrying about her friend. Then, as the darkness in her eyes turned a bit brighter, she saw Lelouch more clearly. "Ahhhh!" she cried out.

"You're a hedgehog!" they both exclaimed at the same time. Both Lelouch and Shirley ran out of the dark alleyway to find a reflection of their faces. The buildings were made out of glass, so they both looked at their reflections. Shirley looked different. She was an orange hedgehog with orange quills/hair, pointy ears, small emerald green eyes, and a small black nose. Her school uniform was replaced with a light green sports dress, light green pants, and with matching shoes plus bracelets. Lastly, she had a light green flower hair clip and white gloves on her hands.

Lelouch also looked different. He was a black hedgehog with black quills/hair, pointy ears, small violet purple eyes, and a long black nose. His school uniform was still there but the only difference was that it had short sleeves and shorts instead of long pants. Lastly, he had dark purple goggles and also had white gloves on his hands. They had both turned into hedgehogs!

So, what do you think of my second chapter? I hope you stay tuned for more chapters! Please review! Bye!


	3. The World of Sonic Riders

Code Sonic

Chapter 3:

The World of Sonic Riders

Hey everyone! Enjoying the story so far? I hope so! I don't own Code Geass, Lelouch, Shirley, Sonic the hedgehog, or other sonic characters. Some parts of the dialogue here are the same as the game's dialogue. It will go by Sonic's story mode. I do not own the game either. Enjoy! P.S. Italics are thought bubbles.

Three figures are seen walking past a shining billboard. One figure was red, another was yellow, and the other one was blue. "I think the signal's coming from here…" the yellow figure told the others. They stopped right in front of the billboard. The yellow figure looks at his tracking device. He thinks for a moment and says, "That's really weird. It looks like something's jamming the radar signal!" he exclaims. Suddenly, a loud crashing noise could be heard.

"Mm?" the blue figure looks up just in time to see to see three figures crashing through a building window. "There! What's that!" the red figure shouted, while pointing towards them. The tracking device suddenly makes a beeping sound and the yellow figure screams out, "Sonic! The Emerald's over there!" He points toward those people racing by on the boards. "All right! Now we're talking!" the blue figure now known as Sonic yelled, while grinning.

Sonic jumped off the platform they were on to the streets below. In the corner of his eye, he spotted a black figure and an orange figure watching down below. _"That's strange. Who are they?" _he wondered. _"I'll think about that later,"_ he decided and turned his attention back to the scene. Below Sonic, were a green figure, a purple figure, and a gray figure on boards that were…hovering? _"I've never seen that kind of board before."_ he thought, wondering what they were.

Sonic landed right in front of the three figures and stuck out his hands into fists, ready to fight. The green figure past by him so fast, he couldn't hit him. He turned around, distracted. The other two figures were about to hit him when his friend, the red figure, came behind him and started to punch the gray figure until he fell off his board. "Ugh!" the gray figure cried out, as he fell off. His board fell onto the ground face-down. The yellow figure, who just caught up, noticed a weird symbol on the back. It looked like some sort of a lamp. While he was looking at the board's weird symbol, the purple figure caught the gray figure just in time and sped away. "Shoot!" the red figure growled, as he watched them speed away.

Sonic pondered a bit and then ran towards the board. He picked it up and while he was running, he threw it up into the air and jumped on it, zooming away. While he passed the police cars and the two other figures, the green figure stared at him and thought for a moment. He decided to let him catch up. The two of them started to hit each other with their boards. The green figure tried to hit Sonic but he dodged it. The green figure smirked at him and Sonic got angry. He raced to the side of him and used a trick to pass him on the board.

"Huh…not bad!" the green figure commented. Sonic looked behind him and was about to say something back when he noticed that the green figure disappeared. "What the-!" he said, surprised. He looked up just in time to see the green figure, in the sky, speed into him so fast that he got knocked off the board. Sonic soared through the air before hitting the ground with a thud. "Hmph! So YOU'RE supposed to be the fastest thing alive?" the green figure taunted him, as he and the others zoomed past him.

Sonic got up onto his feet. As his friends caught up to him he exclaimed, "Oh, new competition!" Suddenly, Sonic and his friends heard a voice ask, "Excuse me?" They turned around and saw…

Hey everyone! I felt like placing a cliffhanger right here for the moment. I will soon post another chapter later. I hope you like it! Stay tuned and please review! Bye!


	4. Different Universes

Chapter 4:

Different Universes

Hey everyone. I'm sorry that my stories look funny because of the way I write. I'm really, really sorry! Well, here's another chapter. I tried to fix the way my writing looks so I hope it looks ok now. I don't own Code Geass, Lelouch, Shirley, Sonic the hedgehog, or other sonic characters. Some parts of the dialogue here are the same as the game's dialogue. It will go by Sonic's story mode. I do not own the game either. Enjoy. P.S. Italics are thought bubbles.

Sonic and the others turned around and saw two hedgehogs. _"Hey! It's them! It's those people I saw earlier." _he thought in his mind. A flashback starts. It shows Sonic jumping off the platform and spotting the two. The flashback then ends. The orange hedgehog started to speak and ask, "Um, do you know where we are?" "Yeah we do. You're in Metal City." the yellow figure told her. "We're in Metal City? We've never heard of it before." she admitted, looking at them confused. "You haven't heard of Metal City before?" he yelled, surprised. "No, not really." She answered. "Are you really sure you don't know this place? Where do you guys live?" the red figure commented.

"Oh, we don't live near here. We're actually from…" "Stop." The black hedgehog told her finally. Startled, the three figures stared at him. The orange hedgehog stopped talking and closed her mouth as the black hedgehog signaled her to come over to him. He leaned over and began whispering to her. "What do you think you're doing?" he whispered, furiously. "I'm just trying to figure out how to get back to our universe!" she whispered back. "Well, I just don't trust those three." he whispered sternly. "Well, we've got no choice. We have to! I'm sure they will understand." she whispered, trying to persuade him. "Err…fine." he mumbled.

They both turned around to find three confused faces staring back at them. "Um, sorry about that." she apologized. "My name's Shirley Fenette. This, is my friend, Lelouch Lamperouge." she told them while gesturing to him. "Hey." he said, waving his hand. "What are your names?" she asked them. "It's Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog!" Sonic replied, grinning. "My name's Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails!" the yellow figure, now known as Tails, replied cheerfully. "The name's Knuckles the Echidna." the red figure, now known as Knuckles, replied kindly. "It's nice to meet you Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles." Shirley said, smiling.

"Ok, now we'll answer your question. You see, we are from another universe." Shirley simply told them. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles widened their eyes from astonishment. "See? I told you they wouldn't understand." Lelouch murmured to her. "No, we do understand. Many things like that happen to us a lot. We were just a little surprised, that's all." Tails explained. "But that doesn't explain how you got here." Knuckles said, scratching his head. "Well, you see…" Shirley said, starting to explain how, when a loud beeping noise interrupted her.

Apparently, Tails' tracking device had shaken off the effects of the jamming signal and was reacting to the Emerald in Lelouch's pocket. "Wow! An Emerald's near here! It's like its right next…to…us." Tails stopped, realizing something. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles began looking at the two. "You two have an Emerald?" the trio asked, loudly. "Oh, you mean this?" Lelouch asked, as he pulled the dark red jewel out of his pocket. "That's what we were going to tell you about. This Emerald transported us here and turned us into hedgehogs!" Shirley yelled out, trying to make them not suspected them.

"Hey. Don't worry. We don't suspect you for having an Emerald." Sonic assured them. "Yeah, don't worry. We're just collecting these Emeralds so that they don't get into the wrong hands." Tails explained, agreeing with Sonic. "There is more than one Emerald?" the pair asked, surprised.

"Yes, there is more than one Emerald. They are called Chaos Emeralds. There are seven in total. There is also a huge Emerald called the Master Emerald. It controls the seven Chaos Emeralds. We have one, you guys have one, and that group of people we were chasing had one too. Apparently, they stole one from the building. These Emeralds have a lot of power. So, they must stay in good hands." Knuckles explained, very fast. "Wow, Knucklehead. That really was a mouthful, even for you." Sonic teased, laughing. "Grrr…shut up, Sonic." he mumbled, frowning.

"Well, may we join you until we find a way back to our universe?" Shirley asked, pleading. "Sure! Of course you can." Sonic answered. "Oh, thank you!" she shouted while hugging Sonic. Lelouch frowned when he saw that. "Shirley, let go of Sonic." he told her. "Oh! I'm sorry!" she apologized. "I was just so excited to see more of this universe." she explained while blushing a bit. "It's ok! It happens to me too sometimes. Let's go!" Sonic yelled. They group were about to go when suddenly…

Another cliffhanger! Sorry for the cliffhanger but again I thought it was a good place for it. Anyway, I'm really sorry for the poor work of my other chapters. I hope you forgive me. Please review and bye!


	5. Eggman's EX World Grand Prix

Eggman's EX World Grand Prix

Hi, it's me. I just want to apologize again for one thing. In chapter 4, after I had posted, I noticed one tiny spelling mistake. I'm really sorry again. Anyway, I don't own Code Geass, Lelouch, Shirley, Sonic the hedgehog, or other sonic characters. Some parts of the dialogue here are the same as the game's dialogue. It will go by Sonic's story mode. I do not own the game either. Enjoy. P.S. Italics are thought bubbles. P.P.S. I just want to say thank you to my friend, yukihikari99 for my first comment. Thanks, yukihikari99!

The billboard in front of them suddenly sprung on, showing a round man with a very wide mustache. "Muhahahaha!" the round man shouted out. "Eggman!" Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles yelled. "Eggman?" Lelouch and Shirley asked, curious. "You see, Eggman is this guy who wants to take over the world and make it his own Eggman Empire. We always stop his evil schemes every time." Sonic explained. They all turned to the screen to see what Eggman wanted.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome everyone! I hope you're all ready for a show. We've got an exciting event just for you." he announced. "Ho ho ho ho!" he laughed. Knuckles, Sonic, and Lelouch started frowning while Tails and Shirley just looked up to the screen, curious about what Eggman was trying to say.

"Since you all seem so bored, I've put together a little extra something to spice things up! I call it the 'EX World Grand Prix'! A tournament to see who the best of the best with Extreme Gear is! Not just a race…but a special race, to see who is the fastest. And…these races are no-holds-barred! All contestants pay a simple entry fee of one Chaos Emerald, and the winner takes it all! So, let's see who among you dares to meet this challenge!" he informed them. The screen then goes blank.

"Eggman again! Just what is he up to this time?" Sonic asked the others. "I don't know, Sonic. To me, it looks like it's just for fun but I'm also suspicious too." Shirley told him. "Hey, Tails. Do you know how we can get back home?" Lelouch asked, hoping that he did know a way. "Well, now that I think of it, I do have one. You see, the Chaos Emeralds can teleport a person anywhere. That's one of their powers. But, if you use all seven Chaos Emeralds, I bet you that they can teleport you back to your universe!" Tails said, jumping up and down with excitement.

Suddenly, the screen turned on again and Eggman's face came back on. Everyone turned around really fast. "And there's more! Before I forget, I'll present the current contestants. These players, they're hot, the best racers I could find!" Eggman explained. Sonic looked at the screen, very interested. Eggman points to the screen and the three players are shown. First, it showed the gray figure, then the purple figure, and finally the green figure. "Hey, that's…" Sonic shouts, his eyes growing smaller. _"I remember that guy! He's the one I was chasing last night!" _He yelled in his mind.

"The EX World Grand Prix, huh?" Sonic asked out loud. "Let's do this!" he yelled to the others. "Okay!" everyone said, cheering. "But first, let's hurry and get signed in for the competition," Knuckles said, pointing towards the building that was getting full with contestants every minute. "Yeah, let's hurry!" Shirley screamed and started to run ahead. "Hey! No fair!" Sonic cried out. Everyone else started running towards the building laughing, and got ready to win it all!

Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope it looks good now! I might post another chapter tomorrow, if I have time. Please review and bye!


	6. The Robot and the First Race

The Robot and the First Race

Hey everyone! This is the 6th chapter! I hope you enjoy! I don't own Code Geass, Lelouch, Shirley, Sonic the hedgehog, or other sonic characters. Some parts of the dialogue here are the same as the game's dialogue. It will go by Sonic's story mode. I do not own the game either. Enjoy! P.S. Italics are thought bubbles. P.P.S. Lelouch does have his Geass power. He uses it as an attack when he rides. He can make riders lose their rings and make them dizzy for a short time while he races past them. I just wanted to answer this question that people might have because someone already asked. Thank you for asking.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Lelouch, and Shirley ran into the building. It was really crowded. A lot of people were there for the competition. "Wait a minute!" Lelouch shouted. "What's wrong Lulu?" Shirley asked, worried. "That!" Lelouch told her, pointing towards a sign near the sign in desk. Shirley looked at the sign and began to read it. "One Chaos Emerald per group of three only allowed. Each player has to have a different skill. The skills are speed, flying, and power. If some players of your team get kicked off, other players or player can still play to win," she read. "Hmm…looks like you got to find one more player to be on your team guys," Tails explained, sadly.

"Well, you three should get signed in before it's too late," Shirley told them. "But, what about you two? Where are you going to find another partner?" Knuckles asked, concerned. "Don't worry guys! We'll find someone to join us. Now just go and get signed up." Shirley assured them, pushing them towards the desk. "Okay, if you insist." they said and walked away. "Well, we should start looking for a person with a power type." Lelouch said, scratching his head. "Okay. I'll go this way and ask while you go that way," Shirley explained, pointing away from her. Lelouch nodded and walked away into the crowd.

Shirley started to ask but most people were in a group. When she was about to give up, she noticed someone outside sitting on the sidewalk. She walked towards the door and walked outside to find…a robot. It was a green robot with blue eyes. It looked sad so she went over to cheer the robot up. "Hi." she greeted, waving her hand. The robot looked up and mumbled hi back. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Don't talk to me, please. I'm one of Eggman's robots. No one wants to talk to me," the robot murmured sadly.

"Well, you seem nicer than Eggman's other robots," Shirley told him. "That's because I was a mistake. When Eggman was creating me, I somehow developed a nice side and he dumped me because of that. Even though I'm nice now, no one wants to have me as a partner." the robot explained, dropping his head down. Shirley pondered for a moment. "Well, are you a power skill type?" she asked him. "Yeah, I am. Why do you ask?" he wondered. "Well, my team already has a speed type and I'm a flying type. All we need is a power type. So, do you want to join our team?" she explained, smiling.

"You really want me on your team?" he asked, surprised. "Of course!" Shirley answered cheerfully. The robot smiled and got up from the sidewalk. "Wow! Thanks! I can't believe that I'm on a team!" he yelled out. "By the way, my name's E-10000G. But you can call me Robert." he said, shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Robert! My name's Shirley. Let's go and see my friends!" she said, pulling Robert's arm towards the door. Back inside the building, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Lelouch were looking for Shirley when they spotted her coming towards them.

"Hey, Shirley! There you are. We've been looking for…you…" Lelouch started to say when he noticed the robot following her. "Umm, Shirley? Why is there a robot behind you?" he questioned her. "Well, you see…" she was about to explain why when Sonic gasped. "It's one of Eggman's robots!" he yelled. He started to run towards Robert and was about to hit him when Shirley went in front of him with her arms stretched out. Sonic stopped his fist from hitting her and jumped back. "Wait, Sonic! Don't hurt our new team mate!" she shouted at him.

"He's our team mate?" Lelouch asked, frowning. "Yeah, he is. He's a power type so he can be in our team." she told him, frowning back. "But Shirley, he's one off Eggman's robots!" Knuckles argued. "He's different. He has a kind heart. He's not like Eggman's other robots." she said, trying to persuade them. "Yes, she is right. I'm not like the other robots. You can trust me, right?" Robert asked, sticking out his hand towards Lelouch. Lelouch looked at him and pondered a bit. Shirley clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. _"Please accept him."_ she pleaded.

After a moment of silence, Lelouch finally spoke. "Okay. A friend of Shirley's is a friend of mine." he decided, smirking. He stuck out his hand and shook it with Robert's. Shirley sighed with relief and opened her eyes. "Okay everyone. This is E-10000G but you can call him Robert." she said, waving her hands at Robert. "Robert, these are my friends. Meet Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Lelouch!" she told him, gesturing to each person. "Hi, Robert!" everyone greeted.

"Well, you three better get signed up!" Sonic said, smiling. "Oh, yeah! Let's go guys!" Lelouch, the team leader, ordered. They walked up towards the sign in desk. After they got signed up properly, they met the others outside to get ready for the first race. Everyone walked up to the racing area, ready to begin. The first race was in Metal City and the speed types were the only ones racing. Before the race began, Sonic's team and Lelouch's team shook hands and got ready for a friendly competition. Sonic, Lelouch, Jet, and the robot racers lined up at the starting line. The countdown started. Three…two…one…go! And off they went!

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. For the racing parts, I'm afraid that I can't do does parts in the story. I'm only doing the cutscenes and saying who came in first, second, third, and so on. I'm not really good at racing scenes so sorry about that. Anyway, please review and bye!


	7. The Extreme Board Shop

The Extreme Board Shop

Hey everyone. I made a mistake again at the end of chapter 6. If you notice it, then I'm sorry that I type too fast. Also, I'm sorry I took so long to update. I had a lot of things to do. Anyway, I don't own Code Geass, Lelouch, Shirley, Sonic the hedgehog, or other sonic characters. Some parts of the dialogue here are the same as the game's dialogue. It will go by Sonic's story mode. I do not own the game either. Enjoy! P.S. Italics are thought bubbles.

A few minutes later, the race in Metal City had ended. Sonic was in first place, Lelouch was in second, and Jet was in third. Jet wasn't so happy to see that a newbie racer had beaten him by one place. He had walked away in anger with his team mates to the next area. "Wow Lelouch! That was your first try in racing and you got second!" Sonic exclaimed. "Have you done this before in your universe?" Tails asked, wondering. "No, he hasn't. But he is real good with machines." Shirley answered for him. "Oh by the way, how is your gear working? Are they working properly?" Tails asked Lelouch and Shirley. "Yeah, they are." they both said, looking at their gear. They both remembered how they got the extreme gears.

A flashback starts. "So, now that we've signed in, where can we get extreme gear like yours?" Shirley asked. "Well, there's an extreme gear store around here. We can buy your boards there," Tails explained. "Oh, wait. We don't have any money to buy the extreme gear." she realized. "Oh don't worry about that. We use rings as currency here and we can just pay for you with our own rings," Sonic said, showing them the rings. "But…" Shirley and Lelouch started to say. "No buts. We're doing this because that's what friends are for." Knuckles said, frowning. "Tails is also going to modify the boards you choose too." he added. "Well…fine. But we owe you some rings. Also, thanks for offering to modify our boards. We appreciate it." Shirley yelled, grinning.

The group finally reached the extreme gear shop. "Ok, here we are. Let's go inside." Tails said, gesturing towards the door. Everyone walked inside the shop. Behind the counter was a Chao wearing a red bandana and goggles. "Hi! May I help you today?" the Chao asked. "Yes. We're looking for extreme gear." Lelouch answered back. "Well, you're in the right place! You can look around!" the Chao said cheerfully. Lelouch and Shirley nodded and began to look around. They kept on searching when finally they found the ones they wanted. "I like this board." Shirley commented. "I also like this board." Lelouch said too, holding up his board. Shirley's board was a dark orange with light green vine stripes. Lelouch's board was a dark black with light purple fire.

"Wow! Those are very interesting boards!" Sonic exclaimed. "Now that you've chosen your boards, you can give a name to them." the Chao explained. "Hmm…I know! I'll name it, Shining Angel." she decided. "Well then, I'll name my board, Nightmare." Lelouch decided too. "Interesting names! Ok, your boards will now be called Shining Angel and Nightmare!" the Chao shouted while jumping up. "One board is 1,500 rings, so that will be 3,000 rings total." the Chao told them, holding out his hand. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles took the rings out of their pockets, added them all up, and gave them to the Chao.

Everyone started to walk out of the shop. "Thank you! Come again soon!" the Chao called after them, waving goodbye. "All right. Now that we've got your boards, I can now modify them." Tails said while holding them. "Ok, but we still owe you 3,000 rings for buying our boards for us." Shirley yelled, determined to pay them. "Okay, okay!" Knuckles shouted. The group was now in front of Tails' workshop. After Tails modified them, they set out on the Tornado 2 towards their next destination, Splash Canyon.

Did you like this chapter? I hope you did. Sorry for the wait. Anyway, please review and bye!


	8. The Mean Swallow and the Second Race

The Mean Swallow and the Second Race

Hey everyone! This is chapter 8 of my story! I hope you're enjoying! I don't own Code Geass, Lelouch, Shirley, Sonic the hedgehog, or other sonic characters. Some parts of the dialogue here are the same as the game's dialogue. It will go by Sonic's story mode. I do not own the game either. Enjoy! P.S. Italics are thought bubbles. P.S.S. The last chapter was supposed to be called The Extreme **Gear **Shop, not The Extreme **Board **Shop. While I was typing, I mixed gear with board by accident in the story.

The group was walking on a bridge in front of a pouring waterfall. They had arrived too early and were just looking around the course. "Yeah, but what exactly is Eggman really after." Knuckles asked, worried. "Aw, it can't be anything too important." Sonic assured him. "Hey, Sonic!" a voice called out. Footsteps were heard as the person ran towards them. "Huh? Amy!" Sonic asked, looking towards the person. The person, now known as Amy, skidded to a stop in front of him. "Don't tell me you've signed up, too." he shouted.

"Of course. It really looks exciting and fun. Why wouldn't I join?" Amy explained, her eyes sparkling. "And besides…this way, I'll be able to keep my eyes on you." she flirted, winking at him. "Uh…anyway, I like you to meet our new friends, Lelouch and Shirley." Sonic said quickly, gesturing towards them. "Hi." Lelouch muttered kindly. "Hi! It's nice to meet you, Amy!" Shirley greeted, smiling. She was about to stretch her hand out to shake when she noticed Amy's expression towards her. Amy was frowning at her! "So, Sonic. Is this your…**girlfriend**?" she yelled at him, snarling out the word girlfriend. "What! No! She's just my friend!" Sonic shrieked, trying to defend himself. Lelouch frowned when he heard this. His fist tightened. "Yeah, I'm not his girlfriend! Besides, I like Lelouch!" Shirley defended herself, gesturing towards Lelouch.

When Lelouch heard that, he blushed and un-tightened his fist. Amy's face stopped frowning and started to look horrified. "I'm so sorry! I get jealous when I see Sonic with another girl." she apologized, blushing. "It's okay." Shirley assured her. "Anyway, where did you guys come from?" Amy asked, now recovered from her embarrassment. "We'll explain about that." Sonic said, looking at Knuckles. Knuckles understood his look and walked forward. Sonic and Knuckles explained about how Lelouch and Shirley came from a different universe. When they finished explaining, Amy was astonished.

"So they're from another universe?" Amy asked, yelling. Sonic nodded his head. "It was a shock for us too. Right, Tails?" he asked, turning towards his buddy. Tails wasn't listening. He was staring at Sonic's extreme gear board. "Tails?" Sonic asked, worried. "Hmm…that mark…" Tails murmured. A flashback shows the lamp mark on Storm's board. "Mark?" Sonic asked him, confused. "Uh-huh. I think it was on the boards of those guys we ran into in Future City." Tails explained to them. He looks down at the board away from their gazes. "…Babylon…" he muttered out. "Babylon?" everyone asked him.

"Yes, the mark of the Babylon Rogues. A long time ago, there was a floating island known as Babylon Garden. Supposedly, robbers lived there. According to rumors…this 'legendary' band, the Babylon Rogues, were great thieves." Tails explained, ready to tell the story. Everyone looked at him and started listening. "Legend also says that the Babylon Rogues incurred the wrath of the Gods because of their crimes, and that the island was cast into the depths of the earth. After that, supposedly the Babylonians were then scattered for all time, never to be found. But they say that the Babylon Rogue's treasure still remains on that island, waiting to be discovered. There are also rumors that the Babylon Rogues were Extreme Gear specialists." he said, finally finishing the story.

"Still, how can a plank like that just float?" Knuckles asked, confused. "That's easy to explain. According to the Kutta-Joukowski Lift Theorem, the control surface flow is balanced by the inverse kinetics of the…" Tails started to explain. "Stooop!" Knuckles cried out while throwing down his fists. Everyone started to stare at him. While Tails was explaining, Knuckles' eyes started rolling sideways and his teeth started to grind together. Apparently, all of the science terms that Tails was explaining were too harsh on Knuckles' poor brain. "I get it, okay? It just floats and that's good enough for me!" he yelled out. Suddenly, a voice could be heard.

"Ah ha ha ha ha!" the voice laughed. Everyone looked towards the voice. It was Wave the Swallow. She walked in front of them and stopped. "Huh?" Knuckles muttered, confused. "Sorry! But it's just too funny!" she explained, smirking. Wave looked towards her right and spotted Tails holding Sonic's board. "Huh? That Gear's unusual." she commented. "Customized it myself." Tails explained, smiling cheerfully. "Hmmmm." she murmured. Wave picked it up and began to inspect it. No one noticed Wave placing a round, red device on the back of Sonic's board. After doing so, she grinned silently.

"Hmm! Ah ha ha ha ha!" Wave laughed. Tails' expression changed from smiling to a look of surprise. "Well, I never imagined anyone would enter the race with such a piece of junk!" she spat at him. Everyone stared at her with a look of astonishment. "Thanks though. It was good for a laugh." she joked meanly, giving the board back to Tails. "See ya, shorty." she sneered, walking away. "Ohhhhh, that girl, who does she think she is?" Amy shrieked. "I don't know but she is so mean and stuck up." Shirley yelled. "Yeah! How can she just walk in and diss Tails?" Sonic shouted. "I know! And tinkering is all he's really good at, too!" Knuckles pointed out. Lelouch didn't say anything but in his mind, he felt like using his geass to make Wave fall into the water and get soaked.

Tails was quiet after that happened. Then, he suddenly started frowning and he was shaking with anger. _"Oh, that Wave makes me so angry! I can't believe she insulted my work! I'm so going to beat her in the race." _he screamed in his mind. Suddenly, the loud speaker turned on. Tails and the others looked up in surprise. "The next race is about to begin. Please come to the gate participants!" the announcer announced. Everyone looked at each other and nodded. They began to run to the starting line. When they got to the starting line, Tails, Shirley, and Wave got ready to race. Tails looked at Wave for a moment. He then looked straight ahead and had a concentrated look on his face. Three…two…one…go! And they were off!

Aw…poor Tails. He got teased by Wave. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please review and bye!


	9. The Tough,Clumsy Albatross the 3 Race

The Tough, Clumsy Albatross and the Third Race 

Hey everyone! This is chapter 9 of my story! I hope you're enjoying! I don't own Code Geass, Lelouch, Shirley, Sonic the hedgehog, or other sonic characters. Some parts of the dialogue here are the same as the game's dialogue. It will go by Sonic's story mode. I do not own the game either. Enjoy! P.S. Italics are thought bubbles.

A few minutes later, the race in Splash Canyon had ended. Tails was in first place, Shirley was in second, and Wave was in third. Wave was scowling at both Tails and Shirley. _"I can't believe I lost to two shorties! Grrrr…Jet isn't going to be happy about this. But at least I got third place. Otherwise, I would be out of the race. I got to modify our gears to top rank!" _she thought angrily, walking towards her frowning boss and partner. After the sounds of arguing stopped, the group headed out. "Wow, great job Tails!" Sonic commented, smiling at his buddy. "Heh. Thanks Sonic!" Tails shouted while rubbing the back of his head. He looked at the retreating form of Wave and smirked. _"Take that, Wave!" _he thought, smugly.

"That was awesome riding, Shirley!" Lelouch yelled, smiling. When Shirley heard that, she blushed. "Umm…thanks, Lulu." she stuttered out. "Keep up the good work," Lelouch advised. Then, he winked at her. Shirley's blush turned from light pink to blazing red in seconds. She turned around to try and stop blushing while Lelouch smirked. "Okay, shall we go now?" Shirley asked the others, now recovered from her blushing fit. "Yeah, our next course is Egg Factory. That's where I'm going to race." Knuckles explained. "That sounds like an interesting course to ride in." Lelouch commented. "Yeah, it does." Knuckles agreed, understanding why. "All right, let's go!" Tails shouted. Everyone headed for the Tornado 2 and flew off to Egg Factory.

After arriving to Egg Factory, everyone but Knuckles and Robert walked to the starting line. The others were going to the spectator bleachers to watch the race. Knuckles was anxious to get to the starting line. He was running so fast that he didn't pay attention to the other person reaching the corner. He and the person bumped into each other and he fell backwards. Their boards fell to the ground at the feet of a curious red robot walking by. Knuckles opened his eyes to say sorry to the person when he recognized the person. His eyes went wide, as too the other person, when they saw each other.

"Aaaah!" they both yelled at the same time. "It's you! You're Storm the Albatross!" Knuckles shouted angrily. "I'll make sure to pay you back for this, Knuckles the Echidna!" Storm screeched. "Hah! I let you get away last time, but definitely NOT today!" Knuckles taunted. "Why wait till later you little punk? I'll pay you back tenfold, now!" Storm taunted back. Knuckles pulled back his fist and winded his arm, ready to hit Storm when he accidently hit the curious red robot behind him. The robot fell on top of him. "Err, sorry." he apologized to the robot.

"Wa ha ha ha! What're you doing you clumsy fool!" Storm laughed, smirking. "Was that supposed to be some kind of punch?" he asked. He began to wind his arm too and then charged. "Nice try buddy!" Knuckles shouted. He jumped out of the way just as Storm's fist reached him. Instead of hitting him, it hit the robot he was helping up. The robot twirled around once and fell down, broken. "Sorry there! It wasn't my fault! If he hadn't jumped out of the way just now, I would've clobbered…" Storm apologized, trying to fix it. The robot then broke apart from being punched. "Whaaat!" he exclaimed, growling.

"Knuckles don't fight now!" a voice scolded. Knuckles and Storm turned around and spotted Robert the robot. He had caught up while the two were fighting. "You should save it for the…" he started to say when the loud speaker cut him off. "The race is about to start! All participants please get to your positions now!" the announcer announced. "Well, looks like the announcer already said what I was going to say." Robert mumbled, annoyed. Knuckles turned back around to Storm. "Grr! The track then, we'll settle this there!" he challenged. "Looking forward to it!" Storm accepted. Knuckles and Storm started to run to the starting line, leaving Robert behind.

"Hey wait up!" Robert yelled, groaning. He started to run to the starting line. When he finally reached it, they were already on the line. He hurried on to the line and got ready. Knuckles and Storm stared at each other and had a line of electricity between them, showing their big rivalry. The countdown started. Three…two…one…go! And they were off!

Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Please stay tuned for the next chapter! Please review and bye!


	10. The Talk from Jet and the Fourth Race

The Talk from Jet and the Fourth Race

Hi everyone! This is chapter 10 of my story! I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Code Geass, Lelouch, Shirley, Sonic the hedgehog, or other sonic characters. Some parts of the dialogue here are the same as the game's dialogue. It will go by Sonic's story mode. I do not own the game either. Enjoy! P.S. Italics are thought bubbles.

A few minutes later, the race in Egg Factory had ended. Knuckles was in first place, Robert was in second, and Storm was in fourth. A green robot had beaten him by one place. Storm was so angry that when he hit the wall, it cracked a bit from his strength. _"No! He beat me! I can't believe that I lost! I hope the boss isn't angry at me." _he hoped. He looked towards his team and saw two really angry faces staring back at him. Jet motioned him to come forward with his finger. Storm gulped as he walked slowly towards him and Wave. After the sounds of arguing again and a wrench hitting someone's head, the trio walked away towards the next course.

"Good job, Knux." Sonic said, grinning. "Thanks, Sonic." he said, punching him playfully. "All right, now that we've finished this course, let's hurry to the next course!" Shirley shouted, excited. "Well, why not? We can go early. And while we wait, we can practice our moves for the race." Sonic agreed. "Okay, let's go!" Tails yelled. Everyone ran towards the Tornado 2 and flew away to their next course, Green Cave. After arriving, the group set off to a good area to practice their tricks. One hour later, Lelouch, Shirley, and Robert decided to stop and go to the starting line to get ready.

"We're going to the starting line to get ready. Are you coming?" Shirley asked. "Nah, we're going to stay here for a bit longer and practice." Sonic told them. "Well, okay. But don't be late!" Robert said, walking away with the others. "All right. I'm going to try out this trick I've been practicing!" Sonic exclaims, running towards the front of the ramp. He placed his board on the ground and jumped onto it. He started to move forward, gaining speed. When he reached the end of the ramp, he jumped into the air. "Haah!" he cried out. He flipped around in the air many times before landing on the ground off his board.

"That's cool. Sonic! When did you learn those techniques?" Tails asked while running to him. Knuckles just walked to him slowly. "He-heh!" Sonic said, proudly grinning. Suddenly, a voice called out to them. "Not very impressive for someone of your reputation." the voice joked out. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles looked around for the voice. They finally found the person in the trees. When Sonic spotted who the person was, he frowned. It was Jet! "You…" Sonic whispered.

"You know, I've checked you out actually. Not bad, I admit you're pretty fast on your feet. But here, it's a whole different story when riding with Extreme Gear! You see, to be the fastest on a Gear, you have to become one with the wind! Without wings, well you might as well kiss the ground and go home!" he explained, smirking. After finishing his talk, he jumped into the trees, disappearing. "Ah ha ha ha ha!" he laughed, his voice echoing. Everyone was quiet until Knuckles started to talk.

"Who does he think he is?" Knuckles shouted out angrily. "Hmmm…well, I don't think he's all talk, you know. I better be on my toes during this competition." Sonic explained to his two friends. Tails started to feel bad and thought about what Wave had said. _"I never imagined anyone would enter the race with such a piece of junk!" _Wave's voice echoed in his head. He started to feel like he wasn't modifying the extreme gear to their very best for his pals. "Sorry, Sonic. I just need to fine tune a few things, then your extreme gear will be at 100%." Tails murmured loudly, hanging his head down.

"Hey Tails, you always do your best, so don't worry." Sonic assured him. "Yeah, but she has a point. She's a really brilliant mecha mechanic." Tails explained sadly. He paused for a moment before talking again. "Sonic! Don't worry. I'll unlock the secret of the Extreme Gears for us!" he cried out, staring at Sonic. Sonic looked at Tails and then nodded. Suddenly the loudspeaker turned on. "The semifinal race will begin in 10 minutes! Please convene at the gate prior to that time." the announcer announced. "Well, I think we're done practicing for today. Let's go to the starting line now." Knuckles told them. "Okay!" Sonic yelled. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles jumped on their extreme gear and rode to the starting line. It was a race against Tails, Shirley, and Wave again. Sonic and Knuckles walked to the spectator bleachers while Tails walked to the line. On the starting line were Shirley and Wave. They got ready to race. The countdown started. Three…two…one…go! And they were off!

Well, sorry for the wait! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and bye!


	11. The Final Race to Win

The Final Race to Win

Hey everyone! Sorry for the hold up! This is chapter 11 of my story! I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Code Geass, Lelouch, Shirley, Sonic the hedgehog, or other sonic characters. Some parts of the dialogue here are the same as the game's dialogue. It will go by Sonic's story mode. I do not own the game either. Enjoy! P.S. Italics are thought bubbles.

A few minutes later, the race in Green Cave had ended. Tails was in first place, Shirley was in second, and Wave was in fourth. Another green robot had beaten her by one place. _"What? I lost to a stupid robot!" _she screamed in her head. "Grrr…" she mumbled, staring at the happy Tails with an angry look. With a huff, Wave spun around and stomped towards her frowning teammates. The trio left without a word to the last course.

"Woo hoo! We beat Wave!" Tails and Shirley yelled, happily. "See? I told you that you always do your best!" Sonic reminded Tails. "Yeah, thanks Sonic!" Tails said, smiling. "So, what did you think, Lelouch?" Shirley asked, looking at him. "I think that you were awesome!" he shouted out, quickly. When he realized that he said that to her, he blushed a little. _"Did I just say that? That's strange…what's this feeling in my chest? I hope no one notices me blushing." _he said to himself.

Unfortunately, Shirley had noticed and began to grin silently. _"Hmmm…I got an idea. This will be pay back for last time. I just hope this is okay…" _she plotted in her head. She then placed her little plan into action. "Awww…thanks, Lelouch. That's so sweet of you to say." she told him, leaning over. She then did something she never thought she would do. She kissed him on the cheek. It was just a peck but it was enough for Lelouch to widen his eyes really wide. His blush began to turn even redder. Everyone else just looked sheepishly at them while Amy had hearts in her eyes.

"_Aww…that's so sweet. I wish me and Sonic were like that." _Amy sighed to herself while looking at them. It was silent for a while until Knuckles broke the silence. "Well, umm…we should get going to the next course." Knuckles stammered, looking uncomfortable. "Yeah, let's go." Shirley agreed. The gang walked towards the Tornado 2 and headed off to Sand Ruins. Everyone was quiet on the way there because of the awkward moment back in Green Cave. But as they got closer to their destination, they recovered and began to talk about the final course.

When they got there, there was a sign at the front gate. "Hey, there's a sign. What does it say?" Sonic asked. "It says that you have to put the Chaos Emeralds up there." Lelouch explained while pointing towards the top of the stairs. Suddenly, the loud speaker turned on. "Now, our race has reached its final stage! The remaining competitors are pacing, anxious for the race to begin. Only a few minutes left. Who will win this big event?" the announcer announced. "Okay, let's hurry!" Sonic shouted. Everyone hurried to the stairs. "Well, this is where I'm going to stay and watch. You guys keep going up." Amy told them.

"Okay. Well be going up now." Sonic said, looking at Amy. "Sonic! Congratulations! I'll be over here, cheering you on!" she yelled, her eyes sparkling. Sonic nodded. He looked at Jet in the corner of his eye. Jet was staring a mean look at him. Sonic smirked and turned towards the stairs. He and the others started walking up, step by step. As they were walking up, Eggman popped up on the big screen. "And now, it's time for the final event! And it's set here…in Sand Ruins! The rules are still the same. Anything goes in this extreme race! Although it needs no further explanation, the first one to reach the goal will win this race! But remember, the prize will be won by the racer who's performed the best throughout this competition!" Eggman explained, finally finishing.

While Eggman was speaking his lecture, Sonic and the others had reached the top. On the table, were the remaining four Chaos Emeralds. Sonic and Lelouch took out their Emeralds and were about to place them on the table when a voice interrupted them. "Hah, you're lucky you got this far. It obviously wasn't due to your skills!" Jet taunted meanly, holding out his Emerald. "Heh, I won't lose now!" Sonic taunted back, grinning. "Don't forget about us too! May the best extreme gear racer win!" Lelouch challenged. Sonic and Jet nodded in agreement. The three placed their Emeralds onto the table. "Ho ho ho ho ho! Get ready; it's time for the final race to begin!" Eggman cried out, signaling that the race will soon start. Everyone jogged down the stairs and took their positions onto the starting line. Everyone could feel the tension in the coliseum as the racers waited. The countdown started. Three…two…one…go! And they were off and ready to win the final race!

I hope you enjoyed chapter 11. Sorry for not updating this chapter sooner. You know, I just realized something. I spelled Lelouch's nickname wrong. It's supposed to be Lelou not Lulu. Oh well, I'll just spell it like before. Anyway, please review and bye!


	12. The Two Cheaters

The Two Cheaters

Hey everyone! This is chapter 12 of my story! I hope you're enjoying this! Also, I still haven't got any more comments. Aw! Anyway, I don't own Code Geass, Lelouch, Shirley, Sonic the hedgehog, or other sonic characters. Some parts of the dialogue here are the same as the game's dialogue. It will go by Sonic's story mode. I do not own the game either. Enjoy! P.S. Italics are thought bubbles.

The final race in Sand Ruins was almost done. Sonic was in front and Jet was right behind him. Leading behind Jet in order was Lelouch, Shirley, Robert, Knuckles, and Tails. "Noo!" Jet screamed, frowning. Sonic was almost towards the finish line. Behind one of the broken rocks was Wave. When Sonic passed by where she was hiding, she took out a remote and pressed the button while grinning. The weird device that she placed on Sonic's gear began to blink. When Sonic was about to cross the finish line, the device stop blinking and exploded. The explosion made Sonic catapult into the air and land onto the ground face first.

While Sonic was knocked out, Jet passed the finish line. The crowd cheered for Jet. Jet waved to the crowd while hovering slowly on his board. Sonic woke up and shook his aching head. He saw a shadow in front of him and looked up. It was Jet. He got off his board and grinned at Sonic. "Ah, the dirt suits you so well!" Jet joked, smirking. Sonic just looked at him while grinding his teeth in seething anger. Jet then stepped onto his gear and sped away towards the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic made a fist with his hand and pounded the ground in frustration.

Jet reached the top of the stairs where the Chaos Emeralds where placed. He took out a light blue cube from his pocket and held it up. All seven Chaos Emeralds started to glow at the sight of the cube. Jet smiled when the cube started to glow too. The Emeralds suddenly started to float in the air and circled towards Jet. The formed a circle with Jet inside and then stopped. The Emeralds began to shoot a beam of light into the cube. Jet stared in astonishment. When the cube absorbed enough energy from the Emeralds, it stopped. Jet looked at the cube and began to wonder what would happen.

The cube released a blue beam of light out towards the desert. It then disappeared when it reached its destination. Suddenly, a big explosion was seen in the middle of the desert where the beam of light had reached. Soon, a piece of a building was seen rising out of the ground. Jet looked at it in shock. More pieces began to rise too. After the dust had been cleared, the whole building was shown. It was a floating island! "This, this is Babylon Garden…" Jet stammered, staring at the island.

Suddenly, a metal grabber snatched the cube from Jet's hand. At first, Jet was so preoccupied that he didn't notice that the cube had been taken from him. _"Huh? Why does my hand feel…empty?" _he wondered. He closed his hand and felt nothing. He looked into his hand and gasped. The cube was gone! "Hohohohoho! Now I'll get the Treasure of Babylon!" a voice called out. Jet turned around quickly and spotted Eggman in a floating cart with the cube. "Oh, no!" Amy shouted. She ran toward Eggman's floating cart and jumped up. She grabbed the back of the cart just as it sped away to Babylon Garden.

"Eggman!" Jet growled, raising his fist. "Tails! Knuckles! Lelouch! Shirley! Robert! We got to get Eggman!" Sonic told them while running to the Tornado 2. _"Don't worry Amy, I'm coming!" _he yelled in his mind. Everyone else followed Sonic and rode the Tornado 2 towards Babylon Garden to confront Eggman!

Well, this is the end of chapter 12. Tomorrow, I might make another chapter. Thanks for reading! Please review and bye!


	13. The Chase

The Chase

Hey everyone! This is chapter 13 of my story! I hope you're enjoying this! I don't own Code Geass, Lelouch, Shirley, Sonic the hedgehog, or other sonic characters. Some parts of the dialogue here are the same as the game's dialogue. It will go by Sonic's story mode. I do not own the game either. Enjoy! P.S. Italics are thought bubbles.

The clouds were dark and stormy. A blimp that was shaped like a hawk was floating in the sky and was heading towards Babylon Garden. Following the blimp was the Tornado 2. Sonic was standing on the wing of the plane. He looked down at Babylon Garden and tried to find Eggman. He looked to his right and then something caught his eye. Jet also noticed and frowned. "I found you!" Sonic yelled. Eggman was riding on a motorcycle towards the area where the treasure was. _"Huh? Where's Amy? Grrr…Eggman! You better have not hurt her!" _Sonic cried out in his head.

Sonic was about to jump off the plane when he heard a voice. He looked towards the voice and saw Tails. "Wait, Sonic! Use this!" Tails shouted. He tossed an extreme gear towards Sonic. Sonic carefully caught the board without falling off the plane. He looked at the board curiously. "What is it?" he asked. "It's a new Gear I prepped up, just in case something like this happened!" Tails explained. "Thinking ahead, Tails? Thanks!" Sonic said, grinning. He then jumped off the plane and hovered a bit in the air. He placed the board under his feet and sped down towards the ground.

While he was speeding towards the ground, he spotted Jet falling down with his board too. "Jet…" Sonic muttered. They both landed on the ground and sped away. Jet passed him but soon let him catch up. When they were side to side, Jet looked at him and frowned deeply. "You can't catch up to him! Get out of my way!" Jet spat at him. He started speeding ahead of Sonic. "Is that what you think?" Sonic asked, smirking. "Take a look at this! I'll show you what true speed really is!" he taunted. Jet looked at him and nodded. They sped away, racing to Eggman and to see who was the fastest of them all!

Sorry if this chapter was really short. I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! Please review and bye!


	14. The Power of the Wind and Amy's Fury

The Power of the Wind and Amy's Fury

Hey everyone! It's Animecartoonlover36! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't own Code Geass, Lelouch, Shirley, Sonic the hedgehog, or other sonic characters. Some parts of the dialogue here are the same as the game's dialogue. It will go by Sonic's story mode. I do not own the game either. Enjoy! P.S. Italics are thought bubbles. P.S.S. I just realized that Sonic's story doesn't have the real ending. The Babylon's story has the real ending. So, I will be adding the ending of that story too on the next chapter.

Sonic passed the finish line they were using and turned around, creating a gust of wind. When Jet passed the finish line, he accidently flew into the wind, causing him to fly off his board. "Even without wings, I can still fly! Right?" Sonic said, smiling. He turned around just as Jet landed onto the ground face first. Jet looked up at Sonic while hitting the ground in frustration. "Sonic!" a voice called out. Sonic turned toward the voice and spotted Shirley, Lelouch, Tails, and Knuckles hovering towards him on their boards. "Hey guys!" Sonic called out to them, waving.

"We've been looking for you! You've got to hurry and stop Eggman!" Shirley explained while having a worried look on her face. "Oh yeah. Let's go guys! Follow me!" Sonic ordered while speeding away. The rest of the group followed him to where the Babylon treasure was which was where Eggman was too. "Where are you, Eggman?" Sonic yelled, looking around. Then, he spotted Eggman over at some big doors. He was trying to open them with the blue cube filled with Chaos energy but stopped when he heard Sonic's voice.

He turned around and saw Sonic stopping in front of him and walking towards him. "Ha, ha. Look before you move!" Eggman said, grinning. He pushed his hand into one of the bushes near the doors and pulled out Amy by the collar of her dress. "Darn!" Sonic shouted while stopping. "Grrr…that's not fair!" Shirley cried out, shaking a fist. Everyone else frowned because they didn't know what to do. While everyone was preoccupied, Jet appeared behind them, watching to see what would happen. "Hohohohoho! Now then…just be a good hedgehog and stay still…" Eggman told Sonic while inching towards the door. He began grinning when he saw Sonic obeying and turned his attention towards the door. "Now!" Sonic yelled out. While Eggman was distracted, he started gaining air into his extreme gear.

When the extreme gear was stored with enough air, Sonic let it release and flew into the air, creating a whirlwind. Eggman noticed the noise and looked back just when Sonic let go of the air in his gear. The wind was so fierce that Eggman had to cover his eyes. "Can you catch the wind?" Sonic teased. When Eggman uncovered his eyes, he gasped. "What!" he screamed. Sonic had disappeared! "Where are you?" he asked while moving his head back and forth. "I'm here!" Sonic yelled in the sky. Eggman looked up into the sky and saw Sonic speeding towards him.

Sonic collided with Eggman and made him and Amy fly away into the air with the tornado he created. "Arrgh!" Eggman cried out before he was swept away. The blue cube that was in his hand flew out. Sonic grabbed it before landing onto the ground. "Hey, catch!" Sonic called out. He threw the cube towards Jet. "W-What?" Jet stammered while catching it. Sonic and the rest of the gang walked towards Jet and stopped. "Hmph! I lost. So don't play games with me! I don't want your pity, nor do I need it!" Jet told them, trying to hand back the cube.

"Wha-? Are you crazy?" a voice screamed. Everyone turned around and saw Wave and Storm. "If they don't want it, then let's take it." Wave explained to Jet. She took the cube away from Jet and walked away. "Treasure is treasure!" she yelled at him. Jet was surprised for only a second. He frowned and walked away with his team to the doors. Everyone looked at him retreating, confused. Sonic just shrugged and smiled.

"Ah, I think it's time to leave now." Sonic told the others. "Tails?" he asked. "Yeah." Tails agreed. Everyone turned around and began to walk away. "You know, I feel like we're forgetting something." Lelouch told Shirley. "Me too. What did we forget?" Shirley agreed, scratching her head. She then realized what it was and her eyes widened. "I think I know what you guys forgot. You forgot…" she said, about to tell them when suddenly, a very loud and shill voice was heard.

"Sooonic!" it screamed. Everyone screeched to a halt and Sonic's eyes began to widen. "Amy?" Sonic realized, stuttering. "Yeah." Shirley muttered. He turned around and spotted a very, very angry Amy. She was looking at the ground, trying to hold her anger. "How could you dive into Eggman knowing I was there?" Amy asked, her eyebrows twitching. "Well, Amy…I thought…it'd be…okay…with you, and, um…" Sonic stuttered, trying to find the right words. He looked at Amy's face just as she looked up. Amy's eyes were blazing with fire! He got scared and knew what was going to happen next. He started to make a break for it.

"Sooonic! Come back here. Waaaahhh!" Amy shouted, streaking after him. In her hand was her Piko Piko Hammer, ready to pound Sonic. Everyone looked at them and sweat dropped. Sonic kept on dashing away, hoping that he wouldn't get hit. But Amy was persistent and kept going. "Sonic! I won't forgive you this time!" Amy shrieked, hitting him once on the head. They started to circle around the others. Lelouch stared at them, annoyed. "Wow. Amy's got a huge temper. She's so hot-headed." he murmured to himself. Unfortunately, Amy heard what Lelouch said about her and stopped.

"What did you say?" Amy yelled, facing him. _"Oops! She heard me!" _Lelouch cried out in his mind. He looked at Amy and gulped. "Ummm…I didn't say anything!" he exclaimed, trying to make her believe him. But Amy didn't and began to get even angrier. A throbbing vein appeared on her head. Sonic zipped over to Lelouch and whispered to him to run before zipping away again. Lelouch didn't waste any time. He escaped and ran away with Sonic. "You two better get back here!" Amy shrieked loudly. She started to dash after them again.

Everyone sighed as Amy chased the two. Shirley just face palmed. _"Oh Lelouch. You shouldn't have had done that." _she muttered. Everyone stood there and watched as Amy bonked them, one by one with her hammer.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading! Please review and bye!


End file.
